


À Bientôt

by Bexless



Series: Gay Paree [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Listen, I don't have to be back in the UK 'til Wednesday, and I was going to spend my free day in London, but I was thinking-"</p><p>"Come to Paris," Bastien said immediately. "Spend the day with me here."</p><p>"Oh well," Adam sighed into the phone. "If you insist."</p>
            </blockquote>





	À Bientôt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trycatpennies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trycatpennies/gifts), [Siobhan_Schuyler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siobhan_Schuyler/gifts).



> A request from the lovely hello_mcee and the fabulous incendiary, who wanted a follow-up to La Langue, featuring food porn and PDA on bridges, respectively.
> 
> Your wish is my command, my lovelies! Thanks Mcee for betaing your own request, oops.
> 
> P.S. I was writing a third story but then Adam took it upon himself to ACTUALLY get a European boyfriend and start doing all the stuff I'd written in it, which is a creep factor to which even I cannot reconcile myself. Sorry!

  
" _Allo, oui?_ "

"Bastien?"

"Adam!" Bastien said, a smile in his voice. "It is good to hear you."

"You too." Adam smiled into the phone himself. "How are you doing?"

"Good, very good," said Bastien. "And you, _ça va_?"

" _Oui_ ," said Adam, feeling kind of stupid, but whatever. " _Ça va bien, merci_."

Bastien's laugh was completely delighted. "You are speaking French now!"

Adam grinned, feeling his face heat up a little bit. "Not really. I got a phrasebook."

"And what else can you say?"

"Um." Adam fumbled through the book, looking for the right page. "Uh – okay, _je m'appelle_ Adam Lambert."

" _Lambert_ ," Bastien said. "This is how we say it _en France_."

"I'm not French."

"But your name is," Bastien said.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Fine. _Lambert_ ," he said, exaggerating it until he sounded like he was drowning in mucus. Bastien just laughed. Adam looked back at his phrasebook. "Um... _je suis... chanteur_?" Bastien hummed encouragingly, and Adam carried on, " _J'habite en... Les États-Unis_."

"Eh-taz," Bastien corrected him. " _J'habite aux États-Unis_."

Adam repeated it, mimicking Bastien's pronunciation. Bastien made a pleased noise and said, "Soon I will not need to speak English. We can be speaking only French, all the time."

"Yeah, don't hold your breath," said Adam, which made Bastien laugh again. "Listen, I don't have to be back in the UK 'til Wednesday, and I was going to spend my free day in London, but I was thinking-"

"Come to Paris," Bastien said immediately. "Spend the day with me here."

"Oh well," Adam sighed into the phone. "If you insist."

"I insist, _oui_ ," said Bastien. "I want very much to see you again."

"Me too," said Adam, smiling so hard his face hurt. "I do too."

*

It was always kind of a rush travelling alone, without the band or the dancers or his handlers or anyone – Adam could do anything! Disappear into the night! Okay, he wasn't _going_ to, but the possibility was there.

On the other hand, there was nobody for him to just follow through the airport which meant he had to actually read signs and look where he was going. He managed to make it through mostly unscathed, though, and find his driver, and follow him out to the car.

It was the usual sleek, nondescript, blacked-out windows deal, but with one major advantage: Bastien was inside.

"Hey!" said Adam, and crawled in on top of him, not even waiting for the driver to shut the door before pressing Bastien back against the seat and giving him a very enthusiastic kiss. "Mmm, hi, hi."

"Hi," said Bastien, laughing. He gave Adam a kiss of his own and then made him sit down and get buckled in. "Your journey was good?"

"It was!" said Adam as the car pulled off. "I think maybe Lane's a little mad at me for running away today. She wanted to come and I said no."

"It is her job," said Bastien, reaching across to take Adam's hand. "She needs to make sure you are safe. Everyone would like pieces of you, _non_?"

Adam cracked up, shaking his head. " _A_ piece. A piece of me. Pieces is... something else."

"A piece of you," Bastien repeated, raising an eyebrow. "This sounds like something else to me too."

Adam raised his own eyebrow in return, letting his eyes wander over Bastien's body. "You're too far away, you know that?"

Bastien unclipped his seatbelt and slid across the seat to settle next to Adam, where he took Adam's seatbelt and stretched it out as far as it would go, buckling it around both of them at once. " _Voilà_ ," he said, sliding his arms around Adam's neck and his leg over Adam's thigh.

" _Très bien_ ," Adam replied, and Bastien laughed and leaned up for a kiss.

They made out until they were both breathless and Bastien's belt was undone and he had both hands up Adam's shirt, then Bastien pulled back and panted, "I am worried you will think I do not like to talk to you."

Adam said, "Honey, I'm not worried about that _at all_. Are we nearly there yet?"

"Where?"

"Wherever we're going," Adam whined, groping Bastien's ass as much as their positions would allow. "It's been a really long three weeks around Europe, okay?"

Bastien bit his lip for a moment, then wriggled out of Adam's grasp and leaned forward, rapping sharply on the divider between the front seat and back. The car slowed after a few moments, and then came to a stop, and Adam heard the driver getting out and shutting his door.

"Three weeks are long for me, too," said Bastien, and unbuckled the seatbelt again.

"Did you just signal him that we're getting busy back here?" said Adam while Bastien climbed into his lap. "Do you have a _sex knock_?"

Bastien looked a little bashful. "It is only because I want to be alone with you."

"And just how many Sony artists have you wanted to be alone with that you have a sex knock, seriously?" said Adam, busying himself pulling Bastien's shirt over his head.

"Not enough," said Bastien with a sly little smile, hair all rumpled from the rapid undressing. "I would like one more."

Adam beamed at him. "You're terrible."

"You're beautiful," said Bastien, and kissed him.

*

When they emerged from the car later, pleasantly rumpled and giggling every time they caught each other's eye, Bastien took Adam to a little restaurant, tucked away in a side street.

"Maybe there are ten thousand restaurants in Paris," said Bastien after he rattled off something really long and complicated-sounding to the waiter. "This one is the best."

"I believe you," said Adam, and let Bastien feed him a piece of bread dipped in some kind of amazing olive situation. "Oh my God."

"You like? It is _tapenade_."

"I like _beaucoup_ ," said Adam, opening his mouth for some more.

" _Bon_ ," said Bastien happily. "I like boys who are enjoying food."

Adam licked his lips. "Then you're gonna love me."

Bastien had all kinds of things brought to the table and Adam had a seriously great time working his way through them. He was a particular fan of the little mushrooms swimming in butter and herbs. Bastien laughed when Adam informed him of this.

"What?" said Adam.

"Mushroom," said Bastien, giggling. "Why is it called so?"

"I actually have no idea. To tell the difference from a toadstool, I guess."

"Toadstool," Bastien repeated incredulously.

"Yeah, you know," said Adam, waving his hand. "Like a frog? On a chair. It's a chair for a frog. But in like, nature. Only actually I think fairies use them. So mushrooms are the ones we're allowed to eat."

That was too much for Bastien, who laughed so hard Adam was concerned he might have to dig out his phrasebook and look up the French for 'please tell me someone here knows the Heimlich Maneuver.'

He ate another mushroom while Bastien wiped tears from his eyes. "What are they in French again?"

" _Champignon_ ," said Bastien, and fed Adam one more.

Adam thought about it while he chewed. "Yeah, okay," he said. "Yours is better."

"I like yours," said Bastien. "It is only that it makes me laugh. Now try this, please."

'This' turned out to be fish stewed in cider, which was amazing, and something which looked like sausage to Adam but had a much prettier name that he immediately forgot. His favorite was cheese in pastry, which Bastien called _gougère_. That one, Adam remembered. In fact he wrote it down in his phrasebook so he could marry it as soon as it became legal.

"No snails? Frog's legs?" he teased somewhere around the umpteenth course.

Bastien rolled his eyes. "They are delicious," he said. "But sometimes American boys can be scared of new things."

"Not me," said Adam. "I'd eat 'em."

"I believe it," said Bastien, and smiled. "You can tell many things about a man from the way he eats."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What can you tell about me?"

"That you are _bon vivant_ ," Bastien said immediately. " _Hédoniste._ You believe pleasure is the best thing."

"I do," said Adam. "Who doesn't?"

"Many people," said Bastien. He scooted his chair closer to Adam and picked up a piece of the thing with the pretty name, holding it to Adam's lips. "But you like to feel good."

"Mmm," said Adam, catching the tip of Bastien's finger between his lips as he swallowed.

"But also to make other people feel good," Bastien went on. He trailed his fingertip through a puddle of sauce and let Adam suck it clean. "When they are happy and it is because of you, this is making you shine."

Adam curled his tongue around Bastien's finger before pulling off slowly. "What else can you tell?"

"You are passionate, you are strong," said Bastien. "You will try all new things, but you know what you like the most."

Adam let Bastien slip another morsel into his mouth. "This is way better than getting my palm read."

Bastien kissed him then, deep and for real, with both hands cupped around Adam's face. "You do not believe in shame," he said afterwards.

"Kiss me again," Adam demanded, and Bastien did. They managed to stop before it got too heated, though, because there was a line between 'shameless' and 'arrested for public indecency in a foreign country'.

"I do not think I can be with a man who does not enjoy food," Bastien mused, sipping from his wine glass. "I have a lover once, he is beautiful and interesting, _parfait_ , I even think maybe in some time we can live together."

"What happened?"

"I take him to meet my parents," Bastien said, making a face at the memory. "And after he tells me he does not believe my mother can cook."

Adam's mouth dropped open. "He talked about your _mom_?"

"About her food!" Bastien said, clearly outraged. "So he is rude and he is stupid, because she makes only the very best."

"I believe it," said Adam. "Nobody who loves food as much as you do was raised by a bad cook."

" _Vraiment_ , " Bastien said heatedly, scowling a little. Then he kind of shook himself and reached over to take Adam's hand. "Your _maman_ , she likes to cook?"

"Honey, my mom's Jewish," said Adam. "Food is love. Speaking of which, do I need to find room for dessert? Because I mean, I will? But there might be an actual explosion, I'm just saying."

"We can wait for later," Bastien said, smiling slowly. "If you like."

"I like," said Adam, and looked around quickly before sneaking in an under-the-table grope. Bastien squeaked and jumped in his seat. It was so cute that Adam had no choice but to grope him again.

After coffee, they walked – well, Bastien walked, and Adam pretty much rolled blissfully – along the riverbank for a while, watching the dusk fall around them.

"So how did you end up working for Sony anyway?" said Adam.

"I love music," said Bastien. "When I am younger I think I want to be a musician."

"Didn't work out?" Adam said sympathetically. He squeezed Bastien's hand where it was cupped inside his own.

"I had my friends and we became a _groupe_ ," Bastien said, squeezing back. "But after some time they ask me to leave."

"Why?" said Adam, outraged.

"Because I cannot sing or play," Bastien laughed. "I am terrible."

"So are lots of people in bands," Adam muttered.

" _Oui_ ," said Bastien, "but me I am – how do you say," he wiggled his fingers in the air by his ear and made a face. "I cannot hear the right tunes, or keep in time."

Adam stared at him. "You're tone deaf?"

"Not completely," Bastien said, smiling ruefully. "But it is enough."

"That's terrible," said Adam. "Oh my God, I can't even imagine."

Bastien waved his hand. "I said to my friends I will manage them. This way I was still involved, _non_? Oh," he said then, steering Adam to turn so they could walk up onto one of the bridges crossing the river, "we will go this way. The Seine, she insists that you see her like this."

Adam followed Bastien's lead, ducking his head when he thought maybe a couple of kids walking the other way looked at him twice. "What happened to your friends' band?"

"It did not live so long," Bastien said fondly. "But I decide to stay in this career."

"Well, I never thought I'd say I'm glad somebody can't make music," Adam said, tucking Bastien's hand inside the crook of his arm, "but seriously, I don't hate that you ended up working for Sony."

"I do not hate it either," smiled Bastien. "My job is something I love."

Adam leaned over and kissed him quickly. "That sucks for you though. I hate when I'm bad at stuff."

"You cannot do everything?"

"Hell no," said Adam. "But if I'm bad at something then I just don't do it."

Bastien laughed. "I cannot think you are bad at something."

"I am," Adam insisted. "I always wanted to be one of those people who can work out a percentage in their head, and they always know what the capital is of everywhere, and who's the president of, like, Mars, and how to work a remote the first time, and they remember everybody's last name and they're always on time. Me, I was built to have an assistant. And Google."

Bastien raised an eyebrow. "I think that you are very talented at everything important."

"Well," said Adam, grinning, "thanks. I do my best."

"Your best is _magnifique_ ," said Bastien, and sighed, looking out across the Seine as they neared the center point of the bridge. "I know everyone believes their own city is the most beautiful," he said, making a sweeping gesture, "but look at her."

"Paris?"

Bastien hummed happily, nodding. "She is my lady."

"She's a looker all right," said Adam, as they came to a stop. He wrapped his arms around Bastien's waist and propped his chin on Bastien's shoulder so they could look out at the river together, at the twinkling lights coming to life along the bank. "I love Europe for exactly this reason. The architecture, the history. It's not like at home."

"You are not in love with your Los Angeles?" said Bastien, resting his hands over Adam's.

Adam thought about it. "I love it," he said eventually. "But in love? I don't know. What is it they say, familiarity breeds contempt?"

Bastien laughed. "But you have Hollywood, it is where everyone dreams their dreams, _non_?"

"It is," Adam agreed. "I don't know. I don't wanna live anywhere else in the States, I guess? But I could see myself living abroad for a while, maybe. Soak up some culture."

"I have never visited LA," said Bastien. "New York, yes. But not where you live."

"You should!" Adam said immediately. "I can show you a hell of a night out in La La Land, that's for damn sure."

"I believe it," said Bastien, turning around in Adam's arms. He cupped his hands around Adam's neck. "Land of silver pins."

Adam smiled down at him. "Maybe I won't invite you to come see me then. I don't want every cute guy in West Hollywood ending up on your map."

"Only one cute guy," said Bastien, and pouted his lower lip out in a way that made it completely impossible for Adam not to lean down and lick it.

Which led to kissing, obviously, and Bastien clinging around Adam's shoulders and sighing and, Adam was pretty sure, even lifting his feet up behind him one at a time. Adam kissed him deeper, pressed him back against the cool stone barrier, closing his eyes and getting lost in it while the sun set and the nightlife of Paris came to life around them.

"I can take you dancing," Bastien said when Adam let him up for air, lips deep pink and well-kissed. "Or-"

"Or," said Adam decisively. "Definitely or."

And so they ended up in Bastien's little apartment again, in his messy bed, toppling towers of books everywhere and a new painting hanging on the wall since last time. They were already naked and rolling around on the sheets, kissing, when Bastien pushed against Adam's chest and said, "Wait, wait."

"Nooo," Adam protested, kissing him again.

Bastien laughed and wriggled out of his grip. "I remember I promise you dessert."

"But this _is_ dessert," Adam said, watching Bastien walk away from the bed. His ass was even more perfect than Adam remembered. "I'm very happy with what I ordered, really!"

Bastien called something out from the kitchen in reply, something impatient and French, and then reappeared holding a bottle of champagne and what looked like a jar of jam, the expensive kind, no label, dark with red fruit.

"I am cautiously optimistic about this turn of events," Adam informed him.

Bastien smiled mysteriously and climbed onto the bed, straddling Adam's lap and taking a drink right from the bottle of champagne. He held it to Adam's mouth, and encouraged him to drink, then set the bottle down, unscrewed the lid on the jar, and dipped his fingers inside.

" _Ouvre_ ," he said, touching Adam's lips. Adam opened up and let Bastien slide his fingers across Adam's tongue.

The burst of flavor was immediate; fresh and sharp, too liquid to be jelly or jam, too tart and rich, more of a fruit sauce, perfect against the champagne taste still on Adam's tongue.

"Mmm," said Adam while Bastien licked the contrast out of his mouth.

"Mm," Bastien replied, and repeated the ritual; champagne, fruit, kiss, champagne, fruit, kiss. Adam wasn't one to be passive, though, and after not too long he took the jar for himself and wrestled Bastien down onto his back.

Bastien hummed happily, stretching out on the bed, letting Adam paint sticky-sweet trails over his skin and lick them off.

"Over," Adam ordered when he reached Bastien's hips, urging him to roll onto his front. Bastien did as he was told, and Adam ran his hands appreciatively over his ass. " _Bonjour_ ," he told it.

Bastien laughed into the pillow. " _Bonsoir_ ," he corrected.

"Bon-whatever," said Adam, dipping his fingers into the jar.

This was one of his favorite things to do in the world anyway, get a guy wet and open and begging for it, writhing on Adam's tongue, babbling away incoherently – it wasn't unusual for sex to rob a guy of his ability speak English, but this time Adam's mission was to chase even the French words out of Bastien's head.

" _Je te veux, Adam, Adam, s'il te plaît, oh,_ " Bastien begged; some things were the same in every language, after all.

Adam kept at it until Bastien had lost every word except Adam's own name. He got up on his knees and looked down at Bastien, squirming against the sheets, sticky skin shining in the low light. There was lube on the nightstand and Adam was tempted, but he wanted something else more, so he urged Bastien to sit up again, to scoot across until he was perched at the edge of the bed, feet flat on the floor.

" _Mais comment_ \- " Bastien began, and Adam hushed him.

"Trust me," he said, kneeling down between Bastien's legs and reaching for the champagne. "You're gonna love this."

He took a mouthful of champagne, enjoying the bubbles tickling the roof of his mouth and his tongue. He settled down onto his heels with his head tilted back, and wrapped his hand around Bastien's cock, guiding it carefully into his mouth.

" _Putain d'merde_ ," Bastien yelped, hips jerking forward then back, like he didn't know whether he wanted to push his cock deeper into Adam's mouth or pull it out completely.

Adam swallowed, first the champagne and then just around Bastien's cock, pulling off to lift an eyebrow at Bastien. "Yeah?"

"Yes, _yes_ ," said Bastien, reaching for Adam's shoulders. Adam filled his mouth with champagne and took Bastien in again, bracing himself against the squirming and wriggling Bastien obviously couldn't help.

Bastien didn't even say Adam's name again after that, just panted out half-words and bilingual obscenities, begging without words whenever Adam pulled away, and moaning blissfully when he was allowed back inside again. When his hands both slid into Adam's hair, Adam stopped teasing and took him deep, sucking firmly until he cried out and came, shaking under Adam's hands and mouth.

When he was done, Bastien groaned, flopping backwards onto the bed. " _Nom de Dieu_."

Adam crawled up after him, careful not to kick the champagne over, and kissed him, pushing his tongue into Bastien's mouth. "I thought you'd like that."

"I like it _beaucoup_ ," said Bastien, grinning crazily with his eyes closed. Adam let him bask for a moment, then kissed his throat and made plaintive noises in his ear until Bastien laughed and crawled down the bed. "Are you wanting – " he said, indicating the champagne, and Adam shook his head.

"Just your mouth," he said, curling his hand around the back of Bastien's neck. "Now? Please?"

" _Comme tu veux_ ," Bastien said, smiling, and wrapped his lips around Adam's cock.

*

When Adam woke up in the morning, the bed was empty, but still warm. Sunlight was spilling through the window and the air was full of the smell of fresh coffee. Adam followed his nose into the living room and found Bastien curled up in a chair under a blanket, sipping from a giant mug and reading a book that was open on his drawn-up knees.

"Share," said Adam, to all of it, and Bastien looked up, smiling.

"You are awake," he said, and made room for Adam under the blanket. Adam snuggled in, and stole the mug, and looked at the book quickly before putting it on top of the stack on the floor. "I am reading this," Bastien protested mildly.

"I am reading _this_ ," said Adam, pointing at the map on the wall. "Look at the West Coast, all sad with no pins."

Bastien smiled with one side of his mouth. "And I should change this?"

"Come and visit," said Adam, resting his chin on Bastien's shoulder. "I'm serious. We totally have museums and shit. Lots of beautiful things."

"Mm, and good hotels?"

Adam grinned against Bastien's hair. "I can think of one very exclusive hotel where you'd be more than welcome."

"This seems expensive," Bastien sighed, playing along.

"It is," Adam agreed. "And the proprietor only accepts payment in French lessons and nudity."

Bastien laughed, shaking his head. "You would really have me to stay in your home? You do not know anything about me."

"You had me to stay in yours," Adam pointed out. "And anyway I know plenty. I know where you work. I know where you live. I know you love food and music and books and beautiful things."

Bastien wriggled around in Adam's lap to look at him, considering.

"I know you're gorgeous," Adam went on. "I know you can't sing. I know you love your mom. I know you think I'm pretty." Bastien cracked up and Adam grinned at him. "I know I make you laugh."

"You do," Bastien said, touching Adam's shoulders.

"I know I want to see you again," said Adam, sliding his hands over Bastien's bare skin where the blanket had fallen down. "Really, what else is there to know? Oh shit, wait – I can't believe I never asked your star sign."

"You cannot guess?"

Adam narrowed his eyes, considering. "Well, you're charming, you're inquisitive, and a little impulsive. You're very persuasive."

Bastien laughed softly, leaning into Adam's touch. "I am these things."

"You like to travel," Adam went on. "You're good with words, and you love beautiful things which makes you kind of a magpie...Gemini?"

" _Gémeaux_ ," Bastien confirmed. "Is how we say it _en France_."

Adam repeated it happily. "I'm an Aquarius."

"I know," said Bastien, tilting his head to the side, which meant Adam had to lean in and nuzzle at his throat. Bastien sighed and moved his hands up to Adam's hair.

"Say you'll come and see me," Adam whispered against his skin. "Say okay, yes."

"Okay, yes," Bastien murmured, and laughed when Adam squeezed him victoriously. "I will come."

"Yay!" said Adam, already planning a party to introduce Bastien to everyone. "Oh my God, I'm so excited. Everyone will be so jealous. You're French!"

Bastien ducked down to kiss Adam's mouth. "And you can show me around your city. Maybe it will help you fall in love with her again."

"Maybe," said Adam. "You're worried about that?"

"I feel it is sad for her," Bastien said, shrugging. His eyes darted around shyly. "I cannot think anyone would not want you to be in love with them."

Adam stared at him for a moment, watched Bastien bite his own lip, and the slight flush of color on his cheeks. Adam cleared his throat. "I think that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

" _Ah, non_ ," said Bastien, grinning. "Now your expectations will be so high." Adam laughed and Bastien kissed the bridge of his nose. "When do you need to leave?"

Adam made a face and checked the clock on Bastien's wall. "Couple of hours."

"Are you hungry? Breakfast?"

"See," said Adam, letting Bastien get out of the chair. "You know me so well already."

"I know you think I will to bring it to you," Bastien called. "And I know you are wrong."

"I always get the bossy ones," Adam complained to the empty room.

Then his stomach rumbled, and he wondered what he was doing talking to himself when Bastien and Bastien's perfect ass were in the kitchen. So he got up, and went in search of a souvenir.


End file.
